A Rose By Any Other Name
by KiyUzumaki
Summary: Yui may have the patience of a saint, but even she cannot teach the gods by herself. Rose Carter, taken to The Garden right as her life was slipping away, might be the right person to help the gods with a well rounded education. Join her as she makes the best of her last year. Friendship, adventure, and love. Oh my!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The lights were too bright, but I didn't want to say anything. More like, I couldn't say anything. All my focus was on taking my next ragged breath. The pump of the breathing machine was loud in my ear, drowning out the sound of my slowing heartbeat and my mother's soft sobs. She had tried to speak to me earlier, some comforting words that encouraged me to let go—if it was my time. I didn't have the energy to answer, but it was nice to hear.

I could feel my blinks lasting longer, and some primal part of me was panicking. What would death be like? Living hurt, so maybe death will be peaceful. Maybe heaven will be nice and happy, unlike this hospital room. The machine painfully inflated my lungs for me, and the room seemed to get brighter. My neck seemed to grow hot, right where my grandmother's oval locket rested. The nurses wanted to remove it, just in case it choked me, but I wouldn't let them. She gave it to me on her deathbed, and I wanted it on mine. I might have rethought it if I knew it was going to scald me. Oh well. I let my eyes close for the final time.

So, there was a heaven after all. Was everyone's heaven this, or was this a personalized heaven? If this is mine, I'm a bit concerned at my deepest desires. I mean, waking up in the arms of an attractive man was nice, but… I feel a little bit shallow for it. Then again… I'm dead. I can be shallow if I want. Besides, who wouldn't want a dark-haired beauty cuddling them? I reached up and gently brushed the waves from his face. His incredibly soft looking lips part with a sigh, and his arms tightened around me. A blush dusted my cheeks. I sucked a breath through my teeth- this was unfamiliar territory.

Wait a minute. I breathed again. I filled my lungs with air. By myself. A grin broke across my face, and I started to untangle my legs from his. Yes, he was attractive, but I didn't care. This was the first time I could breathe on my own in years! I wasn't going to just lay there!

Finally, my movement woke him up. I stilled as his hazy amber eyes slowly sharpened. I was in his arms one moment, then alone on the grass the next. I had never seen anyone move away that quickly. I didn't even have time to comment on the undignified yelp that left his lips before he had disappeared. O…kay?

I got up and dusted off my plain grey tshirt and jeans, thanking God that my hospital gown was nowhere in sight, then looked around. I let out a gasp. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The sky was the purest blue, and the grass was soft and green under my bare feet. I wanted to run around the bushes and roll down the hills. I wanted to do a cartwheel and climb a tree. Everything I had missed while sick. Tears gathered at my eyes as I let out a watery laugh. I ran my hands through my hair, catching on a tangle. _My hair_. I was whole, and perfect, and wonderful, and _healthy_. So, I gave into those desires.

After realizing I had no stamina, I decided to take a break and walk to the large building, not caring about the grass in my hair or staining my clothes. Was there anyone else here, or was the one guy that ran from me the only one? That would be awkward. Just as I thought that, I heard voices coming from a hall. I hurried around the corner and saw a small clearing with a gazebo. A blonde guy and a black-haired girl stood talking. Well, the girl stood. As I came closer, the guy slipped down the stair.

"Are you okay?" I asked, jogging over to see if I could help him up. The girl had already done so, but had a slightly uncomfortable look on her face. The guy still had a hold of her hand, looking between us. Did she know him, or did she need an escape? As I opened my mouth to say something, a redhead rudely slapped their hands apart.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, turning away from us to whisper into the blonde's ear. "I just ran into the Greeks. Looks like someone set this place up." Greeks? Set the place up? Doubt started building. If they were figments of my imagination to make this place awesome for me, they would be interacting with me more… But if this was a shared heaven, wouldn't they know they were dead? Because I was _not_ going to tell them.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked before I could. The redhead turned and grinned while the blonde made an apologetic face behind him. "Oh. You're awfully curious."

"No, I-," He cut her off. "You want to know?" I rolled my eyes, pushing down the uncertainty. If this wasn't heaven, what was it then?

"Obviously. Or we wouldn't have asked." I sassed. He eyed me, a smile replacing his scowl after a moment.

"You want to know?" He stepped closer. The girl spoke up again.

"Yes! What-,"

He put a finger to her lips, shutting her up. It was my turn to scowl. "Hey, you can't just."

He turned and smirked, but his eyes held no humor.

"If you want to know so bad, find out for yourself. I'm mean, so I'm not going to tell you." He chuckled before turning away and grabbing his friend, despite his protests.

"Fine." He turned and tossed the girl something. "You can have this!"

The gift grew, then exploded into smoke. They were gone when it was clear. I looked over at the girl before letting out a small chuckle. "Well, I can say I didn't expect that. What a jerk!" She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway… I'm Rose." I smile, which she echoed. "Yui!"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked her. The doubt from earlier weighed on me. She shook her head. "I was at home and saw a glowing light so I followed it. I touched a sword and it brought me here. I woke up on the floor." She frowned. Well that seriously changed things.

Thankfully, I was saved from the question I knew was coming by a booming voice calling out both of our names. We faded away, and appeared in front of two wooden double doors. The voice called for us to enter, and after we looked at each other, we did.

The room was cast in shadow, the only light coming from the windows behind a throne. We cautiously inched further in, and watched as a man stood up.

"Thank you for coming, Yui Kusanagi, Rose Carter. I've been waiting for you. Don't be shy, coming here." We both made it to the steps. The man was blonde, with a full beard. He was handsome, but there was something about his eyes that made me want to turn and run.

"Who are you? Did you bring us here?" Yui asked, her voice remarkably strong. The man nodded.

"I am Zeus. I am the god who rules the heavens." His voice was full of pompous. I raised an eyebrow at Yui. Was this guy for real?

"Zeus? From Greek mythology?" Her voice doubtful.

"Yes. Even the most ignorant human have heard my name." I snorted a laugh. "Do you not believe me, human?"

Yui was quick to try and defuse the anger in his voice. "No! It's just my first time meeting a god."

Zeus waved the staff in his hand and turned into a small boy. We both gasped a bit. I honestly don't know what to think. Was I dead and this was just… I don't even know? Honestly what the hell? He smirked and continued. "Changing my form is a simple matter."

I couldn't have helped the snort of laughter if my life had depended on it. He raised an eyebrow at me, scowling.

"Sorry," I raised my hands, trying not to grin. "I've just read a lot of stories about your shapeshifting." So he could chase anything that moved… He scowled again, obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Shall I call down thunder next? If you don't believe."

Yui quickly stepped up again. "No, we believe you!" She gave me a pleading look.

Zeus seemed to accept this and moved on. "Yui Kusanagi, Rose Carter. I summoned you here to play a part in my plan." Yui and I didn't get a chance to ask, Zeus continued, stepping off the platform and walking around. "Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshiped by them. However, the connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentable weak."

He went behind a pillar and emerged a man again. It was that effortless magic that convinced me this was something entirely different than I thought. It had to be.

"At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them."

Yui echoed him, confusion or disbelief, I didn't know, "Educate?"

"Yes. Educate. Yui, Rose, you have already met some of them. Behold." He waved the staff again and pictures of men showed in the air above us. He explained the redhead and the blonde were Loki and Balder, respectively. Two others I didn't know, the Japanese gods Tsukuyomi and Susanoo.

Ironically, the guy I had woken up with was Hades.

Of course, Zeus wasn't finished talking. "What are humans? What is love? By making them understand these things, a terrible future can be avoided. This is why I created this school. Yes, this academy of the gods. Yui, Rose, you will learn alongside them, and teach them about humanity."

"You can't be serious!" We both shouted in disbelief. Yui continued, and I was once again surprised by her. "You practically kidnapped us and now this?" Zeus glared at her, not at all happy at our reluctance. "You do not decide. I do. Besides, this wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen." He eyed me specifically and I bristled. Even if it was true, and I was somewhat glad to be here, I didn't fancy him taking my choice away.

"That's tyrannical!" Yui continued, that fire burning bright in her. "We won't do it!"

Zeus smirked. "I shall not release you from this world until you have fulfilled my plan." Did that mean… he was going to send us back to when he found us? I felt my stomach clench in fear, but I pushed the feeling away and focused on Yui. "I still don't think we can do it. Excuse us!" She locked arms with me and marched us out to a field near the doors.

"Oh my goodness." She sighed, dropping to the ground. I sat down next to her and laughed. "I can't believe you just told Zeus off." She made a noise of scared agreement. "I'm sorry for speaking for you!" I waved her off, grinning. "You stole the words right out of my mouth… Hey, do you think this is even real? Like, what if we are having a fevered dream or something?"

She bit her lip. "I'd rather play like it is real, just in case…"

I sighed. "That would probably be the smartest course of action. Hey, do you think he meant High School?" I frowned. She tilted her head a bit.

"I think so. How old are you?" I groaned. "I'm 20. I finished high school ages ago." She rolled her eyes, then continued in a bad mocking of a teacher. "Then you have no excuse not to get A's." We were quiet for a moment before laughing together. Whatever this was, I'm glad I Yui is here with me.

I didn't really have friends back home. I had a 'support group,' but no one who stayed with me till the end. (More like I stayed with them to their end… haha) They had started fading away when I couldn't go out and do things with them. Maybe… this was another chance at a friendship. Even though Zeus meddled… I could honestly say this was going to be awesome. I would gladly go back to high school if it meant I was healthy. Besides, it's not like homeschooling counted as real school.

We both looked over as a shadow cast on us. Another blonde-haired guy, but this one wore the largest smile. "Hello! It's nice to meet such lovely young ladies! Are you the human representors I've heard of?" We nodded, and he took the opportunity to step closer to us.

"What a surprise, meeting two human girls here! Truly a surprise." I glanced over at Yui as he got closer to her and took her hand. I frowned at him. "You're a little close…" she commented. He stepped back, but grabbed her hand instead and kissed it. "I'm Apollo. I'm a Greek God. It's nice to meet you." Yui tried to pull her hand away, but Apollo stood up, pulling her to his chest.

That was the last straw with me. I jumped up and grabbed Yui's arm. "Hey, she didn't say you could touch her. Back off. Just because you're a god, that doesn't give you the right." My tone and glare surprised him, and he let go. I pulled Yui back to me, not lessening the glare. He blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm sorry! You're both from different cultures then? I guess you don't kiss hello." He laughed awkwardly, and I released Yui from my hold.

Oh. That made sense then. It was my turn to blush. "Sorry." Apollo gave a smile, the little misunderstanding put behind us. It was quiet for a moment before the blonde filled the silence. "So, you were brought here too." We nodded, Yui answering him further, "How could Zeus do this to everyone? Take us from home and put us in some unfamiliar land, and expect us all to be happy about it!"

Apollo sighed, "I don't understand what he is doing, but I am with you. I'll be your ally in this." He looked between us before turning and whistling a long, piercing note. The sound of flapping wings quickly answered our questioning looks. My jaw dropped. A Pegasus trotted over to us, and Apollo immediately started to pet it. The child in me squealed in delight—oh who am I kidding. The grown woman in me squealed.

Apollo looked over and grinned. "You can pet him!" I quickly took him up on that offer. The Pegasus turned to me and I held out a hand. His soft, velvety nose bumped against my palm. I stroked up his nose, grinning like a loon. Apollo looked delighted. "I have an idea! We can all get on and look at the place from above!" I couldn't say no to that. Yui and I looked at each other before I motioned for her to get on first. Apollo helped her up, before climbing on himself. He turned to me and I grabbed his hand. I gasped as he easily lifted me behind him.

"Okay, whatever you do, don't let go." I turned and scooted close behind him, my arms wrapping securely around his waist. The Pegasus trotted around a bit, getting use to the extra weight, before running and launching itself into the air. My fingers death gripped into Apollo's shirt. Maybe I should have rethought this… Apollo's voice was almost lost to the wind, "Don't worry, I have you." I felt Yui's hand reach back to grab mine and pulled me forwards a little more, as if to assure herself I wouldn't fall either.

Finally, we stopped somewhere above the clouds. "It's a floating island…" Apollo breathed. I looked around, not seeing anything other than the land and air. A floating island in the middle of nowhere. Great.

We stayed in the air for a moment longer before Apollo took us back to the ground. After we had slid off the winged horse, he turned in shock. "I never asked for your names!" I laughed. This god seemed like such a goof. "I'm Kusanagi Yui, and that is Rose." Apollo grinned. "Foreign names are so beautiful." He turned to Yui. "May I call you Fairy? You're as lovely as one." Once Yui gave her embarrassed permission, he turned to me. I raised my eyebrow, a grin playing at my lips. "You're already as lovely as a rose… I'll think of a good one for you, deal?" I laughed. This would be entertaining.

It wasn't long before we meandered back to the school building. Our footsteps and voices echoed down the hall as we explored. Finally, we came to a grand ballroom, with a staircase leading up to the second floor. Zeus was standing on the steps, looking down. "Now that everyone is here. Welcome to my garden, to my academy. My beloved students—"

He was cut off right by the guy with blue hair that spoke from my own soul, "Cut the crap!" Zeus stared at him for a moment before looking around and introducing everyone. I had never heard of the Tsukuyomi, the Japanese god of the moon, or Susanoo, the god of the sea, but the Norse—Loki, Thor, Balder, and the Greeks—Hades and Dionysus, were familiar to me. However, they looked nothing like the marble statues or museum paintings. Maybe this could still be a type of heaven. Attractive men all around wouldn't be too bad, right?

It wasn't until Zeus continued that I felt eyes on me. I glanced around and locked eyes with Hades. I didn't know what to do. What was the proper protocol for a godly staring contest? I gave a little wave, and he quickly looked away. Odd… I turned back to the conversation around me just as the redhead on the balcony, Loki I think, and the blue-haired guy both gathered some sort of magic around their hands and launched themselves at Zeus. I gasped as they were both thrown back effortlessly. Maybe I shouldn't be sarcastic around Zeus…

Zeus continued as if he hadn't just waved away an assault on his person with a staff. "If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefor," He lifted the staff and a gold light beamed out and surrounded each of the men. A part of them glowed for a second, before disappearing, leaving something new on the men. Each face held a combination of shock, fear, and anger. It was Loki that first started pulling on his new necklace.

"What is this? I can't get it off!"

My breath caught as Apollo confirmed Yui's question.

"The shackles seal your divine power." Zeus began, a smug grin on his face. I felt myself hate him a little more. "No one can defy me here. These shackles are the proof!" Scratch that. I hated him a whole lot. I could feel my face heat up. Zeus was just standing with that idiotic pleased look. As if he hadn't just kidnapped and locked up nine people.

"What the actual Fuck?" I cried out, too angry to keep to my usual censored language. All eyes turned to me, but I only stared at the blonde on the steps. Yui, poor girl, tried to grab my arm to silence me, but I kept going.

"Do you seriously not see a problem here? You are literally keeping people against their will! Don't act like this is for our own good. This is some sick power, ego, dick display or something!" My breath came in pants, adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I literally had nothing to lose if he decided to strike me down right now, so I kept my chin up and stared. A few of the other gods, like Loki and Susanoo agreed loudly with me, while the others nodded. Zeus glared in my direction and started to lift his staff. Fear cut through me. As much as I wanted to stand my ground, I was only human. And Zeus did just stop two other gods…

Apollo shifted to where he was in front of me, protecting me with his body. I felt my soul warm. Looks like we can defy Zeus in other ways.

"Zeus." A voice cut from the back. Hades raised an eyebrow at him. "How is your plan going to work if you smite her now?" Look at us. All working together already. Hades stared Zeus down. It was a tense moment for their battle of wills, but then Zeus just glanced at me, and turned. The others took the oppertunity to yell their opinions.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I rested my head against Apollo's back for a moment. After I regained myself, I sent Hades a thankful smile, and he blushed a tad before looking away. Cutie. Yui took my hand and I squeezed it. That could have ended badly, but Yui had stood up against him earlier. It had been my turn.

The adrenaline started to fade, and I wanted to zone out for the rest of Zeus' speech, but of course I wasn't that lucky. My attention was drawn back when the globe came from the ceiling. If it wasn't filled in a year, we would be trapped? I snapped my head to Yui, but she quickly shook hers. Guess I shouldn't yell twice in 5 minutes. Besides, it seemed the other gods were taking their turn to object. As much as they hated each other, at least they hate their hatred for Zeus in common. Hades yelled at him again. My heart twinged at the anger in his voice. This must hurt coming from your own kin.

Zeus finally yelled to get control of the room. Yes, use violence in place of rational thinking. "I will not entertain protests!" A glare in my direction. "It has already been decided."

It was then he introduced our new teacher for the year, Thoth. If Zeus was getting help and back up from the Egyptians… What was going on in the heavens of different deities across the religious agreed that some type of intervention was needed? It didn't make this right but… I looked around at all the gods. Maybe there was some truth to them needing to be contained?

I didn't have enough time to devote to this question, but it would be revisited later, probably with Yui. My attention went (well first to Thoth's voice, because, yeah I could listen to him lecture) to the 'students' Zeus conjured out of thin air. Spirits, he called them. So many of them, filling the room all around us. I gripped Apollo's jacket, still sort of hiding behind him. Did Zeus pull these students from the afterlife? I looked to Hades. Did he recognize any? Or were these spirits from all around the world?

"Kusanagi Yui, Rose Carter. Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation… Is that clear?" He gave us a look, smug and humorous and oh so threatening.

Thoth chose that time to interrupt. "Tomorrow morning, you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony. That's all. You are dismissed for today… Kusanagi, Carter, come with me." We shared a look, then quickly followed Thoth out the door. I could feel eyes watching us go.

~  
He didn't look back to make sure we followed, he just started talking. "Zeus modeled this academy after Japanese human schools. All necessary facilities have been provided. There's even food in the cafeteria." His voice was surprisingly soothing.

Yui spoke up. "Excuse me… It's all so sudden. I don't understand what… Isn't he being too willful, even for a god? He brought us here so suddenly! My family must be worried about me." I felt my heart twinge, and tried to school my face. Thoth chuckled and looked at us.

"Don't be concerned. Once everyone graduates, you'll return to the time you came from through the power of Chronos, god of time." My gait slowed, and they pulled ahead a bit, Thoth glancing at me once before looking away. That's twice it has been mentioned. Even if I hated how Zeus was doing things… I couldn't find it in me to hate the situation.

My thoughts were derailed when I heard a bang. I looked up and saw Thoth had cornered Yui against the wall.

"What the hell!" I quickly rushed up and got in front of Yui, pushing Thoth's arm off the wall. Yui grabbed the back of my shirt, to comfort herself or to pull me away, I don't know, and peeked around my shoulder. "Just because we're human, doesn't give anyone the right to treat us without respect!"

Thoth glared down. Great. Another god pissed at me. He crossed his arms, and his voice was noticeably colder when he continued. "Zeus has the future of both humanity and the gods in mind." His eyes narrowed. "The Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds. The Heart of Heaven's Truth. Eventually, they will guide your way. Take good care of it, not that you could remove it." He turned and walked away, not caring about the bomb of information he dropped.

He showed us to our door then mentioned that he would be in the library if we needed him before leaving us to sort ourselves out. Yui and I looked at each other, then went into the room.

It was nice. Plush and formal in a way that only the Greeks could do. A pink color scheme that was easy to the eye carried through the living room. There were couches, a table, and bookshelves. A glass door led out to a balcony, and on either wall was a door that must lead to the bedrooms. I liked the dorm style of living, it would make hanging out easier!

It was then a man's voice rang out, calling both of our names. We both jumped and turned to the sound. It took a second to find the rag doll standing on the floor. My eyes widened and I crouched down. A talking doll?

He quickly introduced himself as our guide, Melissa. Yui seemed a little bewildered, but I quickly decided Melissa was the coolest thing I've ever seen… as long as he doesn't go all Chucky on us.

"Zeus fashioned me from clay. Most myths describe humans as having been made by gods from clay or earth. In my case, there was a little mistake… Oh but I do like my body!" He walked over to a chair and climbed up. "A bit small, but it's sturdy and mobile." Once he got situated on the table, he crossed his little arms.

"In this garden, I am your upperclassman. I'll take good care of you! When you're troubled, come and talk to me. When you want to cry, you can borrow my shoulder." Yui and I grinned at each other, then thanked him. He really was just too cute.

After that, we went left into her room and looked around. It had its own couch next to an almost empty closet. There hung Yui's uniform, matching the god's different by only a skirt. Yui reached out and grabbed a small booklet off a small dresser: The Handbook. I rolled my eyes and turned. I didn't read the ones on Earth, I wasn't going to start now. I walked over and flung myself on her huge canopy bed. It was absolutely amazingly soft. I felt like I was floating. Zeus was an asshole, but he sure knew how to pick furniture. We looked in the bathroom, then as we walked by, I knocked my knuckles against the hard wooden desk.

Finally, Melissa had us follow back into the living room and through the door on the right. That led to my room, exactly like Yui's, just flipped.

"I'm glad they're connected." I told her with a smile. She nodded in agreement. I was also glad Yui and I seemed to get along. This would have been a terrible time if we didn't like each other, but it was much better to already have a friend.

Finally, we decided to split, each of us needing to sort our own thoughts. I found the same uniform hanging in my closet. I opened the dresser, and found a long white nightgown, something I would guess was common in ancient Greece. I slipped it on, marveling at how soft the material was. I felt like a princess, honestly. Tomorrow, I would need to go and find a way to get more than the basic hygiene stuff, but the small shampoo and stuff Zeus had in the bathroom would work for now.

The sun had finally set, so I went ahead and got into bed, assuming Melissa had a way to wake us up since I don't have an alarm. I laid there for a while, thoughts of morbid mortality swirling in my mind. It seemed I had a couple of choices. I could, A: Blow this class off and ensure the wrath of Zeus and probably Yui. (More worried about Yui, honestly.) B: I could be a passive student, since I had already gone through High School. Or… C: I could view this as a second chance. My high school experience was pretty crappy, since I had started getting sick then. I could use this to be the best me I could be, before saying goodbye. Most people didn't get to say goodbye to their life when they were healthy.

I didn't realize how heavy my heart was until my eyes started to burn. It didn't matter how pretty the words sounded, or how I was trying to convince myself it was good. I was going to die. _I was still going to die._ My candle would be snuffed out. I had come to terms with dying already. I was as ready to go as any 20 year old….

This was actually a cruel fate. It would show me how much I enjoyed life before I got sick. Zeus knew my situation. He was going to let me make friends, then rip them from me. I fell asleep hating him more than I thought I ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui woke me up the next morning. I groaned and she continued to shake my shoulder. "Rose! You need to get up!" She cried, pretending to be exasperated. I peeked out at her from under the blanket. She then pulled said blanket from me and I squealed. Her laugh followed her out as she left me to get up. I did so, reluctantly.

After showering and changing into the uniform, which I was going to order pants for, I met her in the living room. She was telling Melissa about how she was going to do what she could to help the gods. I gave her a small smile, ignoring how my own stomach turned at the thought of going out there and helping. Such a bright personality. No wonder Zeus chose her to be a human representative.

I let Yui hold the conversation, seeing as I wasn't really in the mood. My thoughts from last night hung over me like a dark cloud. One part of me felt silly for letting them control my mood, the other part just wanted to curl back into bed. When we got to the auditorium, it was empty. Not that I really expected anything else, but Yui seemed surprised. We only had to wait a moment before we heard Yui's name being called, echoed by the sound of Balder falling. We turned to see the goof smiling at us from the floor.

Yui helped him up, greeting him with a "Good morning Balder-san!" He smiled. "I'm so happy you remembered my name!" He grinned at her.

Yui smiled back, "I'm relieved you came! I thought no one else was coming!" I rolled my eyes with a grin. It was easy to see Balder already had a small crush on her. "It's my first time attending a school," he began, "I'm so excited!"

He smiled for a second before it shifted to a frown. "Yesterday, you flew on Pegasus with that Greek god, didn't you?" Yui frowned back at him and I nodded. "Have you two always been close?" He asked, stepping a bit closer. I gave him a look. Obviously not? Where was he going with this? However, Yui answered him. "No. That was our first time meeting Apollo. He took us to see this place."

That seemed to please Balder. He stepped even closer with a smile. "Really? That was the first time? Then you met me first." His hand lifted, and I stepped up, somewhat in between them, a fake smile gracing my lips. "Well, she met you first. I met Hades first. That was kind of awkward." Yui sent me a grateful smile. Balder opened his mouth, but was, thankfully, interrupted by Apollo and…. The purple-haired Japanese god. He needs a name tag until I remember it…

"Good morning Fairy, Good morning Violet, Good morning Balder!"

I had the first true smile in hours on my lips as I cocked my head at him. "Violet?" Apollo grinned. "I told you I would come up with a nickname! You're as beautiful as a flower, but which one? I say all of them!"

He looked so pleased with himself, I could only shake my head and chuckle. Yui gave him a thankful look. Of course she noticed my mood. I gave her a small smile, which she returned tenfold.

We all chatted a bit longer, Apollo and I jumping on the stage to be more comfortable. During this time, I could feel the cloud finally fade away. So what if this seems cruel? It's not. How many people get this type of a second chance? Not many! Maybe I should follow Yui's lead. Do my best to help the gods, then let the cards fall as they may. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There we go.

The bell chimed, and Balder looked around. "I guess we're the only ones after all?" He sighed. Apollo sighed, somewhat angrily. "Do they not understand? Don't they get it? Graduation is the only way out of this garden."

"Our entrance ceremony is today." Yui started. I interrupted her thoughts. "That's actually something I wanted to ask you about. Do you do it every year? In America, we only do it for like, the first grades in a new program."

"What do you do at an entrance ceremony anyway?" Balder asked, followed by Apollo and Tsukuyomi asking similar questions of confusion.

"Well, the new students all assemble, it's kind of a celebration. They promise to study hard together." Yui smile at us, then jerked her attention to Tsukuyomi. "You don't need to take notes!" She cried, and I just laughed.

Balder spoke up again. "In other words, is an entrance ceremony a contract ritual?"

"If you break your promise, will you be met with a terrible curse?" Was asked by Apollo.

"Will we need a sacrifice?" Tsukuyomi finished.

I couldn't help my laugh. That was such a cute, ritual thing to ask. Yui hurried to assure them it was okay while I tried to reign in the humor. I finally quit chuckling and smiled at them. This would be okay. This year was going to be my greatest yet, I swear it.

Apollo grinned at me, then looked to the others. "In any case, let's split up and convince everyone to attend the entrance ceremony with us! Let's do our best to graduate together!"

The grounds was quite extensive. I wandered just through the gardens for a good ten minutes before finally running into someone. I turned the corner around a hedge and brought myself up short. On a wooden bench, just staring out into the vast distance, was Hades. I smiled brightly and sat down next to him. He jerked his attention to me, eyes wide, then looked around quickly. Was he looking for an escape? I raised my eyebrow when he finally returned attention my way. I cut him off before he had a chance to object to my presence. "Hey, we were all waiting in the auditorium this morning. You ditched us." I decided to try and tease him. A hint of pink covered his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I will not be attending."

"Seriously?" I asked, giving him a look. "I know this sucks, but you did hear what Zeus said, right? We all have to 'graduate' or we will be stuck." He turned and looked at me, most of his expression hidden by the curtain of his hair. "I have my reasons. Besides, my position is not one that can be easily replaced."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, that isn't true. If Zeus has been planning this long enough to have other gods helping him, I'm sure he has planned for others to take care of your position." He froze for a moment, then groaned and collapsed in on himself as if he knew exactly who would be covering for him. I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

Well, I tried to. He jerked from my touch and scooted down the bench, peeking out from between his fingers. I slowly lowered my hand down and frowned at him. "Um… Okay then. Anyway, are you going to come? We have a bit before it starts. We could use some help setting things up. Yeah?" I stood and waited for him. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I groaned. "You're being difficult. Now come on, Apollo, Yui, and…. Crap what's his name… Ugh, the purple hair Japanese god. Anyway, they're putting a lot of effort into this and we need everyone to participate." At least this time he responded, even if it was just shaking his head no. Give me strength… I reached out and grabbed his tie. Smirking, I pulled him to his feet. The threat of being choked was enough to get him to cooperate. He looked bewildered, but followed me, much to my delight.

I let go once we took a couple of steps. Hades kept about a foot away from me, but he continued to walk. I smiled at him. "Thanks for agreeing!" He shook his head, but I could swear there was a little smile behind his hair. We walked in comfortable silence. I saw him stealing glances my way, but I didn't say anything. I wonder if he was thinking about how we first met? That was such a strange way to wake up… but it wasn't unpleasant.

I spoke up after a bit. "So, do you have any idea who is taking care of the Underworld while you're here?" He turned his full attention to me and pushed his hair behind his ear. My heart skipped a beat. Those red eyes seemed to pierce my soul and demand answers to whatever he asked. I couldn't even imagine what it would do when he had his godly powers back.

He finally turned back to watch where he was going. I felt my cheeks faintly heat up and I made myself do the same. Finally, he answered me. "I believe Persephone is doing my job." Oh yeah… Persephone. Goddess of the Underworld. His wife. I ignored how my heart seemed a bit heavier. "Oh?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going. So what if he was taken? I still would like to be friends with everyone. Besides, they're gods. Totally off limits anyway dude. "She has been taking half my duties for some time now. Her days will have gotten longer, but at least she now has an excuse to avoid her mother."

His lips twitched in a fond smile before smoothing out. I smiled softly. "Well I guess that's a good thing. Will Zeus let you talk to her? Make sure everything is okay?" He shrugged. "Who knows what Zeus is going to allow." I left it at that, not really knowing how to respond. Thankfully, we were close to the auditorium.

When we got there, Yui seemed surprised for a second, then smiled brightly. "Hades, I'm so glad you came! Okay, let's get started!" The taskmaster then cracked the whip, and we moved.

It wasn't that I had a problem with cleaning. It was that the uniform was too stiff and definitely too short to do the job! I quickly walked to the stage, determined to fix one problem, and took off the jacket. As I was taking off the tie and vest, Yui came over, waving her hands. Her cheeks held a faint blush. "What are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't move in this thing. I never had uniforms going to school. And if we did, they would have been regular collared shirts, not this suit thing." She shook her head, Silly thing.

Thankfully, the white button up didn't show my bra. Of course I spoke too soon. Balder, the clutz, was walking by and tripped with the bucket of mop water. Of course I would be in front of him. Of course. On the bright side, I caught him and stopped him from bashing his pretty face on the ground again.

However, I completely scandalized, not only Balder (who quickly jumped out of my arms), but also Yui, Apollo, and even Hades. All various shades of red, all yelling and adding to a cacophony of sound. I could only laugh. Years of hospital gowns had desensitized me to my own nudity, so I didn't feel their embarrassment.

Finally, Hades took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders. I grinned at him and pulled the edges close. Yui spoke up then, "Why don't you go change? You have enough time before the ceremony starts." I shrugged, feeling like a dwarf in the jacket, and left. Not going to lie, I was a bit happy to get out of cleaning. Why Zeus couldn't magic the place clean, I don't know. Seems a bit silly to be making us do the work, but oh well.

On the way back to the room, I couldn't help but notice the pleasant scent of Hades' jacket. I had no idea what exactly he smelled like. It was just clean and masculine. I was broke from the small scent daze I was in when I came across a couple of the spirits talking in the hallway. I paused by them, smiling. They both looked at me, and I felt ice run down my back. Their eyes, their smiles… they were empty. "Hello there, are we going to be friends?

My smile became strained and I shrugged. "Uh sure?" The hell? Are we supposed to teach them about humanity too? Do they remember their human lives? Did Zeus bring them from heaven or somewhere? When they didn't answer, I just walked away. That was.. They didn't have their personalities anymore?

I quickly changed and hurried back, ignoring all the spirits along the way, ignoring my feelings about the soulless spirits. I made it back and walked up to Hades, holding his jacket out.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this. I don't think it got wet or anything."He took it with a small nod, and I got back to helping set the chairs up.

The ceremony was long and boring, as ceremonies tended to be. The only good part was Apollo's little speech to Zeus. Honestly, this dude was amazing.

"I hereby swear, we the students, enter this academy. I am shocked at how sudden this is. I am truly, truly shocked. Brought to an unfamiliar place, I do not know what will happen next. However, there must be a reason for this. Over the next year, not as gods, but as humans, we will study their history, culture, and love. And with our wonderful new friends, I promise we will all follow the academy's will and graduate. Representative of new students, Apollo Agena Belea… Let's do our best everyone!"

I'm not vain. I'm truly not. It's just… I got sick when I was 16. It was before I had cared about makeup or hairstyles or anything like that. I didn't realize how much I wanted to be like the girls at school, or in the magazines until I couldn't.

But now. Now I would be able to have fun. Zeus had given me back my dark brown hair. He had given me energy, and breath, and _life._ Even if I hated how he acted… I looked down at the bathroom counter, crowded with lipsticks, mascara, eye shadows, and a curling iron.

I do have to admit he's getting on my good side. Who would have thought he would set up a kiosk to get anything we needed?

By the time Yui woke up for the first official day of school, I had put on a full face of makeup and curled my hair. It might not have been great, but I was quite proud of myself. I smiled at Yui's reflection, before turning and hopping off the sink counter.

We quickly got dressed, and rushed to Thoth's class. The gods from yesterday were already there, leaving Yui and I to take spots in the back. Yui sat behind Apollo, next to Tsukito, I between Hades and Dionysus. I gave each of them a smile. Someone sat on my desk and I looked up into the blue eyes of Apollo. He grinned and winked at me.

"Hello, my dear Sunflower." I snorted a laugh. "I'm the sun god's sunflower? Cute." He went a tad red, but his satisfied grin stayed plastered on his face. He was just so adorable.

Thoth came in after that, and everyone, including the spirits in the class, hurried to sit down.

I'm not sure what I expected the first class to be, but it certainly wasn't the sex talk from the god of knowledge. _The Human Reproductive System_ in all its glory. Guess it makes sense, since the gods could have literally sprung from Zeus' brain. The best part of the lesson was watching red creep up the back of Yui, Apollo, and Balder's neck. But when Thoth brought out diagrams, I had to bury my face in my arms to keep from snickering. Dionysus did not have the same luck. An eraser flew through the air and smacked him in the chest. He just laughed harder, but it made Thoth glare (pout) enough to let us out for lunch.

It was there that Balder's life was changed forever. I can honestly say I have never heard such an erotic moan from someone eating barbecue. Honestly, I blushed and had to look away. Dionysus laughed at my face and I flipped him off. I'm sure it doesn't have the same meaning for him, but it made me feel better nonetheless. We talked and laughed, feeling each other out with general conversation, and actually had a great time. It made going back to Thoth's lesson bearable.

I was too keyed up to sleep that night. After an hour staring at the ceiling, I hesitantly went to the living area. There was light shining from under Yui's door, so I knocked. I guess she couldn't sleep either. She let me in and we laid on her bed and chatted. She spoke about all kinds of things, like her brothers and friends. She told me story after story, obviously feeling homesick. I just listened, happy to have something to occupy my mind.

Melissa woke us up. We had fallen asleep on top of the covers, and were cuddling for warmth. Yui's face heated up, but I grinned. "Guess that means we're best friends now." Her embarrassment immediately changed to delight. I smirked. "Besides, I want to tease Apollo about sleeping with you."

She yelled at me as I ran back to my own room, laughing the entire time.

That day passed like the first one, much like the following days did. Until Thoth finally had his fill of "imbeciles" worrying about monsters and yelling. Honestly, I would love to see him in a freshman english class. That would be hilarious… Yui and I snapped our heads up as he stormed out of the classroom. I rolled my eyes, but followed Yui as she chased him out. Such a baby. I had a class that brought a substitute to tears before she finally left.

"Master Thoth!" Yui called. "Come back to class!"

Thoth's glare was impressive enough that I stepped back.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" He slammed his arm to the wall next to Yui. I stepped up, glaring, but he straightened before I said anything. I took a deep breath, but he didn't let me speak.

"All they do is nap and play around. They don't take this seriously. Further, some have never even shown up." He stared down, obviously upset and frustrated. "Listen, even as they do this, time still pass. If I can't get them to understand humanity and love in time, you will all be trapped in this garden forever." I frowned. He had a point...

Bells interrupted our conversation. It got brighter outside, and a breeze shook the trees. Thoth smiled softly and it changed his face. It made him seem more approachable… handsome… _no._ Please don't think of your teacher as attractive…

"Zeus must have changed the season. Perfect. Summer vacation will start tomorrow. Gather all the students before summer ends." I didn't have time to ask him how he knew that before he was striding off. Yui and I looked at each other then sighed. We certainly had our work cut out for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we informed the class about the break, the gods, Yui, and I gathered around a table full of sweets. There was no way we could convince the others alone. But first, we had to explain what summer break was. Dionysus was so excited. "Great! I thought school just started but we already have a vacation!" Yui made a face. "No, it isn't normally like this. Summer doesn't come so quickly." Tsukio spoke up, "It doesn't matter. We need to think of a way to get the truants to attend school." I nodded and took a bite of cake.

Thankfully, Yui saved us. "Um this is just an idea but, what if we showed them the fun side of school life? There are many school functions during summer vacation." I frowned. "Functions?"

She gave me a confused look. "Yeah, like outside school and seaside school." I returned the look. Balder joined our look. "Yui, you repeated the same word." My confusion increased, but Yui knew what he was talking about. "Oh they aren't the same. It's "outside" school and "seaside" school. Both are overnight trips, but outside school is in the forest or mountains, and seaside is at the beach."

Apollo opened his mouth to speak, but I covered it with my hand. "Wait. How are they the same?" Now everyone was confused. I froze. "Are… Are you speaking Japanese?"

Yui slowly nodded, her eyebrows drawing together. "I… Think I am?" she said, uncertain

I groaned, sinking into the couch seat, and buried my face into Apollo's arm. "Sorry, it's just. I'm hearing everything in english. I'm speaking english. I think." Apollo patted my head, gave me a sympathetic smile, and changed the subject. "The beach sounds great! I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to study about humans."

Yui's excitement bled into her voice. "You studied on your own?"

He nodded, pleased with himself. "The most useful book of them all is this one!" He holds up something called _Even Cupid Runs Away Barefoot: 100 Summer Fling_. I snorted and hid my face. He was too excited to notice. "It really was informative. It's great! Even this book recommends the beach. ' _At the beach in midsummer, setting sun at you backs rubbing naked bodies together breeds friendship_.' If we go to the beach, I'm sure everyone will want to come to school. I'm sure they will!"

I sat up, finally over the language thing. It seemed like a great plan. Weird that the Japanese did this during summer, but oh well. Different cultures and all that jazz. Everyone spoke about inviting the others, and we broke apart with grins on all of our faces. Well, Hades looked less morose than usual, so that counted.

Yui ran to the store, and I ended up walking back to the dorms next to Hades. "Are you excited?" He nodded, but didn't say much else. I smiled at him, making sure not to walk in his personal bubble. He seemed not to like that. We walked in calm companionship to the dorms before splitting. He gave me a small wave, and I beamed back.

Friends!

"Yui! I don't wanna wear the uniform!" I whined. Yui ignored me and held it out. " _Yui_ , we aren't even in _class_!" She groaned and walked away, throwing her hands into the air. I took it as a victory and quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top. After throwing my hair into a cute messy bun, I hurried to follow Yui out the door.

"Everyone's here! Everyone came!" Apollo cried, happiness shining in his eyes. I saw Loki eyeing my "normal" clothes with a slightly jealous look. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. My eyes met Hades and I grinned. I think I saw him quirk a smile, but I wasn't sure.

We had been walking for a while when Loki started to complain. Honestly, I'm surprised it took this long. "Hey! I'm sweating like crazy here!" But he wasn't the only one. Takeru started up, "My legs are tired too." Balder, ever the optimist, "Apparently, that's how human bodies work." Of course, this horrified them. Loki's mouth dropped. "It feels so gross. How far do we have to walk? Surely not all the way to the beach?!" Apollo nodded. "The whole way!" Again, they groaned.

Takeru started up again. "If we're going to the beach, isn't there an easier way to go?" Yui grinned. "The journey is important too. The picnic- I mean, the seaside school last from the moment we leave the academy until the moment we return."

They stopped for a breath. I continued walking, catching up with Apollo. "Next time, I call riding your Pegasus." He grinned down at me. "Just say the word! We can go riding whenever you want." I patted him on the arm. "You just made young Rose extremely happy." We chuckled and continued on the walk.

We passed some of the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen. Waterfalls, giant trees, mountains in the distance- all amazing. However, when it came to the long swinging bridge, over a canyon, I stepped to the side. It's not that I'm afraid of heights. It's that I only trust certain things to keep me from falling to my death, and a wooden bridge that Zeus made is not one of those things. Someone stepped beside me.

"...I'm fairly certain Zeus wouldn't actually let you die." Hades was staring down as well, his hair not quite covering the soft red on his cheeks. I chuckled nervously. "I'd rather be on a flying horse again before I walked across that." Hades met my eye. "Would… would it make you feel better if I promised you Elysium, should you fall?" His lips quirked. He was joking with me! I returned his smile. "At least try to catch me first."

He nodded, then motioned for me to go. "However, my misfortune might make it worse." He warned, somewhat seriously. I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Just because you're the god of the dead doesn't make you the grim reaper." I took my first step. It didn't swing as bad as I thought.

The others were just reaching the other side and stepped off to wait for us. Balder waved at us, "Are you okay?!" Actually, if he didn't fall off, I should be fine. With that thought, I continued, sure of my steps.

Of course, Loki had to be a little shit.

Hades and I got about halfway down before he made the bridge sway. I screeched and dropped to the boards- less chance of falling that way, right? I hadn't realized how tight I was gripping the rope sides until Hades tapped my hand.

"Balder pulled him off." he whispered, his low voice extremely comforting. I peeked an eye open and saw Loki being held back by Thor. Little shit. Yui called something to me, but her voice was caught in the wind.

Hades tapped my hand again, then opened his palm. I glanced up at him. His face was a red as a tomato and he was trying to avoid looking directly at me. It took a moment, but with a small thankful smile, I placed my hand in his.

He took the lead this time, and all I had to focus on was how warm his hand was and how broad his shoulders were…

When we finally made it across, I glared at Loki. "You'll pay for that." Of course he just smirked. Balder tried to apologize, but I just waved him off. He'll get what's coming to him.

The group continued on its way. I realized after a minute I was still holding Hades' hand and let go. No wonder Dionysus and Apollo were looking at us strangely.

"Thank you." I muttered, immediately wishing I had his hand again. Hades was still red when he nodded, and took a step to the side. Why did he always do that? What misfortune was he talking about?

Thankfully, the rest of the journey wasn't awkward. It was peaceful and honestly entertaining to watch everyone exploring as we went through the different valleys and forests.

Finally, we got to the beach.

It was every bit of a paradise. White sands, clear waters, and a killer view. Even Takeru and Loki were impressed! I turned to the usually gloomy man beside me and grinned. His eyes were bright and excited. Wonderful!

Apollo, with a huge grin, was the first to move. "Well, let's start enjoying this seaside school! Let's start by swimming. Let's swim!" He pulled his shirt off and Yui turned, face red. I, however, counted this as enjoying the view.

Yui, dear soul, was about to explode with awkwardness. "Stop! You're changing here?" Apollo grinned. "Yui, turn around! I read about it in a book. When humans go to the beach, they wear their clothes under their clothes!"

She barely turned her head and peeked through her fingers. I snickered and she shot me a look before turning to Apollo. "What are you, a child?" My humor was instantly gone, especially since Apollo's grin started to fade.

"Yui, that wasn't very nice." Everyone's attention turned to me. I crossed my arms.

"Just because you don't do that in Japan, doesn't mean it's childish. In America, that a common norm. Most guys don't even bother with shorts to go over their bathing shorts. Besides, what if they didn't want to change in the forest?"

Her face went red with embarrassment, and I realized my voice sounded a bit harsh. I quickly walked over to her and laid a hand on her arm. I smiled softly at her, and when she smiled back, I knew we were fine. "Why don't you go change? I'll make sure no one peeks." She squeaked and turned to the forest.

While she did that, everyone stripped off their clothes. Lord have mercy on my soul. It wasn't fair to be surrounded by attractive men like this. They were off limits and I could feel my soul dying when Takeru turned around to look at the water. His _butt oh my god._ My face was probably red as a tomato when I finished checking them out, something Loki, Dionysus, and Hades noticed. I could only shrug as the first two smirked. Looord.

I glanced back over at Hades and watched his eyes quickly come back up to mine. He quickly turned away, but I could see a bit of red on his cheeks. Maybe I wasn't the only one doing the checking? If I had any regrets getting a two piece bathing suit, they were gone now. My self esteem was through the roof at the moment.

Yui stepped out with her own bathing suit and everyone started to the water. A chiming of a bell made us freeze. A cold gust of wind blew and the entire group shivered. We watched as the trees started to fade into colors. It… it was fall?

Takeru immediately growled. "What is this?!" Loki jumped on that bandwagon, "This sucks!" and Hades, poor Hades, shrunk back. "It's because of me. I brought misery here."

However, Apollo was the angriest of all. "No uncle Hades, it's him. He did this! Don't let the seasons beat you. I'm going to swim, after all, this is a seaside school!" He started to stomp to the water. Amazingly, it was Thor who spoke up. "Impossible. You'll make yourself sick."

Though I agreed with him, it didn't make me want to swim any less. So, when Tsukito stepped forward, I did too. Besides, his reasoning was sound. "I'll swim too. I decided I was going to swim at this seaside school."

Apollo rushed and hugged us, even though Yui and Takeru warned us. Tsukito was a straightforward as ever. "You should follow through with decisions." and into the water we went.

I thought I had been prepared for the cold.

I was not.

But that wasn't going to stop me. As the Apollo tried to convince the others, I took a breath and dived under, ignoring Yui as she yelled for me. I came up shivering.

I tried to warm up by swimming around the two, but it didn't work. After about 5 minutes, Apollo stopped me. "Honeysuckle! Your lips are blue!" he yelled, then dragged me and Tsukito out of the water.

Honestly, I would get back in the water if it meant I would cuddle with the other two dorks again. We huddled around the fire, blankets around our shoulders and a hot cup of cocoa in our hands. Apollo sneeze and I leaned closer to Tsukito.

Balder grinned. "Apparently, humans can catch something called a cold." I rolled my eyes, but my lips quirked up. They're all dorks.

Loki chose that time to whine again. "I only came because Balder insisted that this would be fun, but it's boring."

Balder tried to keep his interest, "Loki, there are plenty of fun things to do besides swimming."

Apollo stepped in to help. "That's right! There's beach volleyball, smashing watermelon, surfing-"

Takeru cut in with a frown. "Those all sound cold." He turned to Tsukito. "I know you said I should come, brother, but I was stupid to follow you."

They all started to get up, intent on leaving. Apollo and Yui both looked upset. I bit my lip, not really sure what to say. Apollo stood up. "Wait! Please wait. I'll search for a way. I'll find one! A way to make seaside school fun!"

He ran out, and Yui followed him. I looked between the others awkwardly. It was quiet for maybe a minute before Loki snorted. "He's a student too. We don't have to listen to him."

If he left, that would ruin the trip. There's no way he would come to class after this… an idea popped into my head as Balder and Tsukito went outside to get the other two.

"Hold up Loki, I have a game we could play."

That caught everyone's attention. I grinned. "There's this game that everyone plays at these type of things. Truth or Dare. You sit around and take turns asking people things. Keep it reasonable, though." I gave Loki and Takeru a glare. "Everyone gets one 'pass' they can use. I'll go first."

I looked at Loki. "Truth or Dare."

Loki smirked at me and rolled his eyes. "Dare of course."

"I dare you to pretend to be a chicken for 30 seconds." He looked dumbfounded for a second.

"Seriously?"

I smirked. "It looks like you're doing a pretty good job now." He glared, then grinned. "Fine."

He turned and faced Thor. Thor's eyes narrowed. Loki squawked and flapped his arms. I snorted a laugh and Thor threw his arms up. Loki looked like he was trying to roost. Preferably on Thor's shoulder.

My stomach hurt when I called time. Loki looked pleased with himself and Thor, poor Thor, had an expression of 'yep. Same shit everyday.'

Loki turned as Balder and Tsukito walked in. "TRUTH OR DARE?" He screeched at the blonde. A moment of panic before Balder answered with a confused, "Truth!?"

Loki groaned. "Ugh! You're no fun. Fine… If you had to choose between being bald forever or naked for the next week, what would it be?"

I have to admit, I snorted a laugh at Balder's scandalized expression. He clutched his long flowing locks and glare. "Naked."

I smirked at his redding face. "I know what my next dare is."

Loki cackled and Balder had to turn away from me he was so red.

We played this game for about an hour before they started to get bored again. By 'they' I mean Loki. I think he just ran out of embarrassing things. Dionysus cut off his whining, "It's my turn! Hold on! Hey Rose." I turned to him with a frown. I didn't like the look in his eye. "Truth."

He smirked. "Who do you find the most attractive?"

It went quiet and I felt my face heat up.

"Haha! Jokes on you! I'm not answering this." Ignoring the cry of protest, I went on. "You should know better Dee-Dee! I'm pretty sure that question caused, like, 3 wars."

He rolled his eyes with a grin. "If you don't answer, I'm going to say me." That started another round of protest, this time Loki, Takeru, and Balder directing their ire to Dionysus. I caught Hades looking at me. I grinned and rolled my eyes at them. His lips quirked a little and I felt my smile widen.

Right when the argument turned to yelling, a loud boom from outside startled the gods. Everyone ran to the window in fear. I slowly started to grin. Oh that was a wonderful idea!

Dionysus, Mr. 'is there a monster - let's panic everyone,' was the first to panic. "Was that a bomb?"

Loki had ran outside and clutched the railing. I followed with a grin. "What are those?" he whispered, almost in awe. Thor spoke up beside him. "A flower?" Balder came to stand on my other side. "A flower in the sky?"

Yui smiled up from the ground. "They're called fireworks!"

Apollo smiled, standing next to her. "They're much more beautiful than I imagined!" A burst of color reflected the excitement in his eyes.

"I can't believe human invented these!"

I turned to Balder with a grin. "We use any excuse to blow something up, or light it on fire!" Poor child thinks I'm kidding and laughs.

We all stand there watching the huge fireworks go off. They were a big hit with everyone, especially Loki. I elbowed him and grinned.

"Is the fire god pleased?" he just smirks at me before running to get Sparklers from Yui. Yeah, he's loving them.

I ended up standing next to Hades after we got our own Sparklers. A soft smile played on his lips and I felt my heart grow 10 times its original size.

He glanced over at me, but I didn't shy away. I gave him a smile of my own and twirled the Sparkler. We were quiet for a moment before I looked up again.

"Hey, you never got a chance at the game, did you?"

Hades shook his head. "It's fine. I didn't want to ruin the game."

I gave him the most confused and offended look. "Dude, you wouldn't ruin it. I don't understand why you keep saying stuff like that." I kept going, stopping any of his protests. "We are all having a great time together. That includes you. Now, truth or dare?"

He stared at me, then shook his head. "Truth." I grinned, happy to win this argument. But then I gave the question some thought.

"Do you miss the Underworld? If so, what do you miss?"

He looked away, out into the trees. I was content to wait until he answered, happily playing with the sparks.

"I miss Cerberus." He says finally. It surprises a laugh out of me. That was such a _human_ answer. He glances over and smiles a tad.

"Does he know any tricks?" I ask with excitement.

Hades nods. "Teaching a puppy the size of a horse was an interesting experience." I swear my grin is going to break my face.

I could see exactly what he would have gone through. Holding out three treats and motioning for them to sit. Maybe having someone else push down their butt so they learn to associate the word. Hades being extremely gentle and patient with them. Gaaah! Rose stop thinking about that. Hades doesn't need puppy thoughts to make him cuter… besides. Wife.

It was almost a peaceful moment. Until Loki decided to throw small fireworks at my feet- and not the harmless ones. Who gave him those? I screeched and ran. Stupid head followed me, intent to throw more at me. "Loki! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" His laughs made me think he didn't believe the threat. Just wait.

I can't say I had planned to climb Thor like a tree, but hey, it worked. Loki couldn't reach me from my perch on Thor's shoulders.

"No fair!" he cried. Thor gave him a look. Loki just groaned and stomped away. I stayed where I was, oddly comfortable now.

Thor turned to look at me, basically putting his chin in my lap. I petted his hair, "Your lightning bolt is super awesome." He rolled his eyes, but I saw a grin twitch his lips.

His arm came up to hold my legs, and I clutched around his forehead for a second when he started to walk back to the porch. I waved at Yui and Apollo, who both chuckled.

"For saving me from Loki, you get an IOU. Anything within my power shall be yours." He rolled his eyes and gave a small snort. I tugged a piece of his hair. "Excuse me mister, but I don't give those out to just anyone."

He stopped by the deck. I looked at him confused for a second before a squeal left me as I headed for the ground. I landed bridal style in Thor's arms. I slapped his chest as he chuckled. How did I forget he was _friends_ with Loki?

"I'll remember the IOU." Wow his voice was deep. Have I actually heard him talk before? I bit my lip as he set me on the deck. He gave a small (mischievous?) grin before walking away. What did I get myself into?

For some awful reason, we started back to the school that night. It seemed like it took 10 hours to get there earlier, but I guess it took only two? It was fine… until I got tired after 30 minutes. Let's see… who could I whine to enough that they would carry me?

"Takeru~~~" I whined, walking over to him with a pout. He gave me a look, no signs of being tired, the turd. He also didn't look amused at my pouting.

"Do you want to be the most awesome person ever?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm already the most awesome person." He said it with so much confidence. I barely stopped from rolling my eyes.

"You would be even more awesome if you gave me a piggyback ride!"

I was not expecting the can of worms I opened. Tsukito immediately snapped his attention to me. "Piggyback ride? What is that?"

"I'm not sure what the Japanese call it, but it's just where you carry someone on your back."

"Why is the carrier called a piggy?"

I ignored Takeru's stink eye. "Uh? I don't know. It's just what we call it. But it doesn't mean anything!" I could feel my chances of being carried drop dramatically.

He didn't look convinced. "Please? I don't have the strength to go on!" I dropped dramatically to the ground. Ah yes. Dirt.

"If only the strongest, and most awesome god would carry this poor damsel…" I sighed sadly.

"Hey wait! I'm the strongest and most awesome, not this blue haired spiky shrimp!" Loki yelled in protest. I peeked at them as they started yelling.

Honestly, I wasn't sure exactly what they said back and forth, all I know is I was snickering, and then I was being pulled up.

"Get on! We'll show them!"

I quickly got on Takeru's back before he started running. I looked to the side and saw Yui on Loki's back. Did I… did I just start a human chariot race?

"Come on Take-Take! We can beat them!" he pushed fasted. Yui screaming in fear and I heard Balder yelling after us.

Amazing.

I giggled into my steed's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I went through some serious writer's block but then the other day, I got hit with inspiration and have been writing ever since. So, not to jinx it, but hopefully I can try to finish this story and give you more of Rose and Hades! Thank you for following and reviewing! It really makes me happy so see that you like her!**

 **Ps, I did go back and edit the previous chapters. It's not much, but I like it a little better now. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Days passed quickly, as they always do. I couldn't help but feel a bit… I wasn't sure how I was feeling. Maybe a bit melancholy. It wasn't enough to mention anything to Yui, especially when she was so busy. She wanted to help the gods bond by using after school clubs. Good luck for her. Honestly, she was amazing. She seemed happy enough with finding clubs for everyone, even if Apollo and Balder made her a bit tired. She has the patiences of a saint. No wonder she was chosen for this job.

The 'Going Home Club' sounded the best, until Hades mentioned an astronomy club. I grinned, truly happy for the first time that day. The stars and galaxy here was nothing short of amazing. I turned to Hades. "I want to join that!" He looked startled for a moment, then shook his head, almost sadly. "I won't be joining an actual club." I frowned, but he continued. "I don't intend to participate in group activities." Well that kind of stung. Why wouldn't he?

"Why? You were just fine going to the beach with us?" Dang, my mood dropped even lower than before. I must be about to start my period or something… Hades shook his head again, his hair shielding his eyes. "That was different. I will pass on joining the club." He stood up to leave, but paused next to me. I raised an eyebrow for an explanation. He didn't give me one, and just left the room.

I turned back to the front and ignored whatever glances everyone was giving me.

I laid on the couch in our shared room, waiting for Yui. She said she needed to talk to Thoth, but I didn't feel like dealing with his ass today. A knock sounded at the door, and at my yell, they came in.

"Hello, my beautiful Lily flower." I sighed, but couldn't keep the small quirk of my lips off my face. Apollo just had a way of making me smile on my off days. He sat down at the edge and I scooted up so my head could rest in his lap. His hand pet my hair and my smile grew.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged at his question.

"I don't know. I just feel…. Eh." I waved my hand to show him. He raised an eyebrow and tugged a strand of my hair.

"Just Eh? That doesn't sound good. Can I do anything?" I turned to look up at him. He was just so beautiful. They all were. However, Apollo had something about him that just demanded attention. His personality shone brightly, unhindered by any clouds. His blonde hair stuck out like a child's drawing of a sun. He was just… I sighed again.

"Just keep smiling at me, and I'm sure I'll feel better."

His cheeks immediately went pink and I chuckled. After a moment, he finally responded. "We could go and take a ride on Pegasus." I reached a hand up and placed it on his still flushed cheek.

"You're amazing, and I definitely want to do that, but not tonight. I'm waiting on Yui to get back."

Apollo smiled, a little disappointed, but accepting. "I'm glad you two have each other. I hope you don't get too lonely." I bit my lip. That was so sweet of him to think of us like that. I sat up and gave him a hug, which he immediately returned.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, 'Pollo."

Yui came in a few minutes after he left and flopped herself next to me on the couch. I chuckled softly and buried my face into her hair. She sighed, "Why is it so hard to get everyone to do something? I get it isn't ideal but…"

I nodded. "But they're stuck as well, and they aren't even acting like it?" She nodded.

Melissa tried his best to reassure us, before kicking us out of the room. "No sense in driving yourself crazy in here. Come back when you feel better."

I honestly couldn't believe we were letting a puppet push us around. Yui shared a smile with me, obviously thinking the same thing. But I guess the puppet had a point. The fresh air was a nice cleanser to my sour mood., and I could feel remaining bad mood start to fade. Which was good, since we crossed paths with Hades in the garden.

He made a beautiful sight. All those marble carved statues held a little truth to them. The sharp angles and wild but somehow tamed hair were works of art. However, the statues had nothing on his eyes. They just had so much unnamed emotion. I wish I could figure him out.

The setting sun cast a glow down on his pale face, on his cheek bones, made him a bit breathtaking. He seemed every bit a god in that moment. I shook my head a little to clear the thoughts away as we walked closer to him. Let's not go down that road.

Yui smiled at him, "Hades! What are you doing?" He glanced towards us, then back at the sky.

"I'm stargazing." Yui turned to look at the sky, but I was captured once again by Hades. He looked so peaceful out here. Did he ever got to see the stars when he was in the underworld?

I was pulled from my thoughts when he stood up. "Where are you going?" Yui asked, and we both took a couple of steps to follow him.

"Stargazing."

"Eh? I thought you weren't going to be in the club?" Yeah, I thought so too...

"I simply dislike associating with others. Performing club activities alone is no problem." Seriously? I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. Yeah he stayed a little ways from the group, but he was always there. Where was this attitude coming from? Yui looked between Hades and I before taking my hand and hurrying after him.

"We'll come with you!"

"Don't." He didn't even turn to us. "Nothing good will come of it."

Yui wasn't perturbed. "I recommend it! Everything's better with friends!"

Finally he spun around. "It will bring you misfortune.

"Hades," I glared. It was obvious Yui wanted to go with him, but I wasn't about to listen to this all night. "You're being dramatic and extremely rude." I crossed my arms again. We stared at each other before he gave up and kept going. Yui pulled me to catch up.

The walk there was filled with Yui chatting, until it started to get darker. The light of the stars made themselves known, and Yui and I got lost in the beauty of the place. Say what you will about Zeus but… damn this is beautiful.

We finally made it to the lone pavilion on top of a hill. I was amazed at the galaxies in this place! I immediately sat down against a pillar and stared. Hades crouched and opened the case he was carrying. A telescope! I wonder where he got that from? I definitely wanted one. As Yui bent down to help, I frowned. Clouds started covering the sky at an insane rate. Was Zeus messing with us? Yui echoed my thought, but Hades just seemed resigned, and slightly disappointed.

"I knew it. Let's go. It's not Zeus, it's me."

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't the god of the weather Hades." I had barely finished the sentence before it started raining. I quickly got off the ground and under the pavilion. It didn't really help.

"I bring misfortune." Hades was getting on my nerves with that.

"Huh? Don't say that. It's just rain." I'm glad Yui is here to be the calm one.

"I'll go on ahead. Find cover and take your time coming back." He glanced at me for a moment before starting to walk away.

"Seriously?" I yelled at him, to be heard over the rain of course. "You can't just leave us here!" I went to run after him, but gravity betrayed me, and I slipped on a slick spot of tile. Yui rushed over to me and helped me up. Ouch.

When we looked around, Hades was gone, the asshole. I turned to Yui. "Do you remember the way back?" She shook her head and I sighed. We both ran to catch up with him, if only so we wouldn't be lost all night.

We ran through the field and through the trees, calling for him. When I got my hands on him… Yui looked so worried, and the storm was getting worse. We might actually have to hide somewhere and hope Zeus could find us later. We stopped to catch our breath next to the river we passed earlier.

The ground under Yui's foot slipped. I barely had time to grab her hand, and even then, it did no good. We both were pulled into the rushing rapids and swept downstream. I did my best to tread water, but Yui was pulling me down. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let her go.

Until I was forced to.

The current slammed me against a rock. Yui slipped from my hand and I gasped. Water immediately rushed into my mouth. I coughed as I struggled to the side of the river. I clutched at it, but just pulled grass out. I tried again and again, but couldn't get a grip on the muddy surface. I couldn't tell if I was freezing from fear or the cold of the water. Just as I thought the water would pull me completely under, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled.

Hades pulled us both under a bridge for cover, and against his chest for warmth. I clung to him and Yui, not quite believing what just happened. Would we have died? I thought Zeus had more control than this? Hades was super warm. What happened if we died here? I'm so glad Yui is okay.

Hades stared down at me, his arm tightening as he spoke, "I told you not to move. This happened because you approached me. Do not hurl yourself at misfortune-"

"Oh for FUCK'S SAKE!" I yelled, pulling back. His arm didn't like me go very far. "Listen here! This happened because **you** fucking _left us_ in a _storm_ out in the middle of fucking nowhere!" I smacked his chest and glared. "I don't know why you're talking about misfortune, and frankly, I don't give a damn. You don't just leave people because you think they're 'in danger' or 'safer' or whatever you were telling yourself!" I huffed and laid back on his chest.

The walk back home was a long, shivering, miserable, painful blur. I don't know how Yui and I made it back, but we did. Hades walked us to our room, and Yui immediately went into change.

I went to follow her, but Hades touched my arm. I turned and looked up questioningly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about you two not remembering the way back." he murmured, his mournful eyes staring into mine.

I sighed and looked at his chest. It was easier this way. "I don't understand why you think you cause misfortune. I really don't. I've been by you a ton of times, but the one time I'm not, that's when I got hurt."

I looked back up at him, and my breath caught. The low lighting from the hall and the way his hair hung cast an almost skeletal shadow across his face. His eyes looked red, and for once I could see the God of the Underworld in him.

He shifted and it was gone.

"I truly am sorry. Just…" We were at an impasse. He, for some reason, was scared to hurt me. I, however, thought he was being stupid.

I gave him a bittersweet smile and stepped back into the room.

Gasping. Water. Gasping. Tubes. Gasping, hitting the rocks. Gasping, lungs failing.

 _Gasping awake_!

The next morning, I just braided my hair out of my face and barely did make up. I wasn't feeling like getting too fancy after the late, uneasy night. Plus, my back hurt where I hit the rock. I'm sure it was bruised...

For some reason, The clubs met before school even started, which meant we had to start waking up even earlier. I didn't even feel human as Yui pulled me to the courtyard. She stopped when she spied Hades and looked at me. I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking to him, but I wasn't going to avoid him.

"Are you going stargazing again today?" Yui asked sweetly.

The jerk didn't even turn. "I told you to stay away from me." Familiar fury raced through my veins, but Yui's hand on my arm stopped me from saying anything, or pushing Hades down the stairs… Okay maybe not that far but…

"May we go with you?"

"Misfortune will befall you again. If you don't want to experience a pain worse than death, leave at once." I rolled my eyes at him, not trusting myself to speak just yet. Been there, done that buddy.

When Yui also stayed quiet, the man finally turned, seeming confused for a moment to find us standing there. "What's the matter? Did you not hear me?"

I shrugged and gave a smile. "Once Yui wants to do something, there's no stopping her." Yui blushed, pleased with the complement.

"You must be insane. What kind of person dives into misfortune?"

"Don't ya mean, _Yui_ must be insane?" I grinned, pleased with my own pun. A shocked bark of a laugh came from Hades, as if it barely escaped. My grin increased and I was pleased as punch, thank you very much, for causing it. Yui gave me a beaming smile as well.

Yui and I sat down next to him. "The stars are beautiful here Hades." I began.

Yui continued. "And rather than viewing them alone, I think it's more wonderful to share that feeling with another."

As she spoke, Hades faced the clouds. I was once again struck by how beautiful he was, especially when the breeze gently moved his hair from his face. His sharp features only heightened his godliness, but it was his eyes that proved he was more than mortal. How was it that I only just noticed how deeply red his eyes appeared? Stereotypical for the god of the underworld, but somehow it matched him well.

I had to look away for my own sanity, so I followed his gaze up to the clouds.

"Do as you wish." He answered in a soft voice. I turned back to smile at him.

The peaceful moment was ruining by Yui getting hit by a ball.

Balder came running, apologizing as he did so. I was nervous to let him get so close to the flight of stairs, and kept a close eye on his foot placement as he checked Yui for injuries. She pulled away and tried to speak once more to Hades. But of course, when a moment is ruined, everything goes. Another ball came from nowhere and hit her once more. Apollo came to apologize this time. Once more, she gently brushed the apology off and turned to Hades. This time water sprayed her. Dee-dee was the culprit.

And somehow through this mayhem, I was fine where I was sitting. I looked over at Hades. He was staring between Yui and I was a strange look on his face. I shrugged. "See? Stuff just happens. Especially around these dorks." I gave him a smile before standing up. "We'll see you later. Come on Yui, let's find you some clothes."

She ended up changing into her gym uniform. As we walked to class, she turned to me, her brows creased in worry. "Do you think there is something to Hades' misfortune thing after all?" I shook my head. "I don't think so? Why would I be spared from it? Maybe you're just super unlucky." She sighed, but a smile pulled at her lips. "Maybe…"

We ended up walking next to Loki and Thor. "Hey Thor! Will you carry me again?" He rolled his eyes, his lips twitching. "Hey!" Loki shouted. "Why do you always ask him, anyway? Am I not good enough to carry you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe because I don't trust someone with arms as scrawny as yours to pick me up."

The look on his face was priceless. I wish I had a camera, and from Thor's grin, so did he.

The blur of red and black moved so quickly I barely had time to squeal before I was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The squeal turned into a laugh as the stupid head started to bounce and wave me around. I grabbed a hold of him around the middle, just so I wouldn't be slung off. "Stop you beast!" I cried while laughing. "Your scrawny shoulder is digging into my spleen!" He wasn't letting go, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I pinched his butt.

To say I was unceremoniously dropped to the ground was an understatement. However, it didn't hurt my butt when I landed, so Loki must have some sort of soft spot for me. I grinned up at him from the dirt. He gave me a dirty look, but I could see the humor in his eyes. And the promise of retaliation. Bring it on…. He waved his fingers and started to walk away with Thor. 'Club Practice' and all came up to me and offered a hand. Yui was talking to Dee-Dee and it wasn't long before we were sitting on a bench with those two in front of us.

"Is this misfortune thing of Hades real?" I asked, knowing Yui was still bothered by it.

Apollo looked concerned but nodded. "He is the king of the underworld after all."

I nodded, as Dee continued. "He's the king of the dead, so he experiences all kinds of disasters."

I felt myself sag at this answer. Stupid stupid stupid. Of course he's worried about misfortune if he is surrounded by the results of misfortune. Besides, if he had been experiencing this for who knows how long, what right did I have to just dismiss it as nothing? How could I be so slow? And rude?

"I wish we could do something for him." Apollo said. I nodded. "It's his fate. We can't do anything." Dee-Dee responded. Yui continued the line of thinking. "It would be nice if he could experience more good things."

"He does!" Apollo spoke up, then nodded at Yui's surprised questioning. "He doesn't live in the underworld alone. He has his niece, Persephone to help him. She doesn't let him fall into too sad of a mood."

"Wait. Niece? I thought Persephone was his wife?" I asked, staring between the two Greeks. They paused for a moment before laughing loudly.

"No!" Apollo cried out, and I felt my cheeks warm up. "No, she's like his apprentice. Her mother was overbearing and she didn't want to deal with her, so she went to Uncle Hades and begged him. He wasn't going to let her, but when her mother came and demanded Persephone back, Hades said it was her choice what she wanted to do. The rest is history!"

Dee-Dee smirked. "Besides, Demeter basically accused Hades of kidnapping her, so he wasn't going to let her make a fool of him in his own home. He told her to leave or be forced to stay. She quickly left… Hades can be scary when he wants to be."

I nodded. I bet he could… I zoned out a bit, trying to rearrange the myth in my head, now that I knew what actually happened. What a bitch to accuse Hades of something like that! And that's all I focused on. Just that and not the fact that he was unattached… I felt a little better knowing I wasn't ogling a married man...

After class, Yui filled me in on what the boys said, and what her plan was. Hades' favorite food was strawberries and rice cakes, eh? We quickly went to the kitchen and combined the two, grinning as we did so. Hopefully, he would like the surprise.

We met in the astronomy room. Did Zeus realize what all was going to happen when he made the building and filled it with so much stuff, or did it just happen like the Room of Requirements?

Hades opened the door and I put my musings on pause. He walked towards me and the couch, but froze when he saw the rice balls on the table. I grinned.

"Those are gifts." Yui said, walking over with tea. Hades was shocked enough to repeat her sentence back. We nodded.

He narrowed his eyes, and I felt the air around us chill slightly. What? He doesn't like them?

"Are you trying to win me over with these?" He asked seriously.

"... Is yes the right answer here?" I asked hesitantly. He jerked his attention back to me, and the room got even colder. I quickly continued on. "Because friends have to do that sometimes. Do you think Yui likes me for my personality? Puh-lease. I have to slip her chocolate at least once a month for her to put up with me." I grinned a little nervously, and Yui's laugh seemed a bit strained.

He stared for too long before speaking. "Is this a human thing?"

I nodded. "I was honestly joking, but friends will bring other friends things just to be nice. I give Yui the chocolate chip cookies because I know she likes it. We made you these because we know you like them."

He looked away. "Since you went through all that trouble, I'll gratefully accept them."

We finally sat down on the little couch, me being in the middle of them. Hades' arm brushed mine as he leaned forward to get a cake. "Did you know, the characters for rice cake mean 'great fortune.' Perhaps because the name is so far removed from me, it's hard to describe my feelings when I touch them."

I grinned at him. "You're a dork. Try one and tell us what you think!"

He took a bite, then froze. After a minute of not moving, I turned to Yui. "I think we broke him?"

"Rice cakes with strawberries inside? These exist?" He whispered hoarsely.

I beamed. "Yui had the idea! We heard you like both, so she was like, 'why not put them together?' and here we are."

A slow blush heated up his cheeks and I felt like my heart was about to burst. He was just so…

"A duet starring my favorites, rice cakes and strawberries. What a glorious collaboration. Is it acceptable to experience so much happiness at once?"

So adorable! He literally looked so happy staring down at those cakes. I grabbed Yui's hand and squeezed. She did so good!

Hades ducked his head, and glanced over at us. "I appreciate your goodwill. Thank you for the food"

I smiled at him, and patted his hand. "Try it before you thank us." His delighted face after he took a bite told us he liked them.

We chatted about small things, like how school was going, and Yui made sure our tea cups were never empty. It was a nice time.

Yui smiled and leaned forward to Hades. "You really like these, don't you?"

"Yes… the rice cakes are good, but the strawberries are … the icing on the cake." I snorted at his joke. What a dork.

Yui grinned as well. "Well that takes the cake."

Stupid puns. I loved them.

Yui sighed happily and spoke again. "I'm glad you experience more than just misfortune though. I mean, you look so happy when you're eating those."

I honestly couldn't help but cringe a little bit. That was such an awkward way to phrase that. And just… I'm sure Hades had more than just misfortune in his life, right?

Hades eyed her for a moment before standing. "I see. There's something I would like to show you." He said, before starting to undo his tie. My eyes widened, and I wasn't sure where this was going, but as he unbuttoned his shirt, I found myself not being able to look away.

His intentions became clear though, and instead of a strip tease, he had just pulled his shirt off to the side. It looked like a tattoo, if tattoos were able to be so shiny and… alive somehow?

"What is it?" I breathed, not sure I wanted to know the answer. From the small gasp, it seemed Yui had just noticed it.

"It's a grudge. The grudge of the dead who have fallen into the underworld. As ruler of the underworld, I am hated by many who regret their deaths. The hatred piles up and is ingrained on my body as a great curse." I could feel my eyes filling with tears. I had been wrong about this. Terribly wrong.

"My misfortune affects not only myself, but those around me. Do not approach me again." He grabbed his tie, and turned to walk away, but I couldn't let him.

I stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to face me. When he did, I buried my face into his chest, right next to the curse, and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." I croaked, trying not to let the tears fall. He froze in my arms, and I hugged tighter. "I completely disregarded your talk about misfortune as just paranoia. I am so sorry. I'm sorry I was rude about something you can't control."

His hand gently rested on my head, as if he didn't really know where to put it. "It's okay, Rose. You didn't understand." He spoke softly, gently. I shook my head.

"I'm also sorry you have to deal with this. You don't choose who dies. You just do your job. The dead shouldn't do that to you." His hand stroked my hair, and I finally looked up at him. He stared down at me, some emotion I couldn't place in his eyes.

"You didn't know. Besides… It doesn't really… You haven't been as affected as one usually is. For some reason."

I bit my lip as my heart squeezed itself in uncertainty of my next words. "Maybe it's because…" I took a breath. "I have looked death in the eyes… and I bare him no grudge." His own eyes widened at his. He seemed to be weighing his words in his mind and adding something up. Did he realize just how close to death I was when I was pulled here? He must know now.

His thumb came up to my cheek and wiped away a lone tear.

A throat cleared behind me and I jumped. Hades took a step back, and my arms dropped to my side. My entire face burned. I had completely forgotten about Yui. She looked embarrassed to have interrupted us.

Hades looked between us, then nodded, and left the room. I had to awkwardly help Yui clean up, while ignoring her probing glances. We finished and went back to our rooms. I tried to escape, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her bed.

"Rose, what did you mean?"

"Well, I had been rude to him and-" She wasn't having my deflection, and silenced me with a look. I sighed and laid on the bed.

"Just promise me you won't treat me any different. Or that you will tell anyone else. Do you swear?" She nodded, a fierceness in her eyes that made me smile slightly.

The smile dropped as I began my story.

"When I was 16, I noticed I was getting sick a lot. Way too often. I had a cough that wouldn't go away, no matter what medicine or tea I used. Then I noticed I was getting out of breath more often. And I was in shape, so why was I struggling for breath?" I made sure not to look at her as I spoke, instead I stared up at the canopy. I didn't want to see watch the pity fly across her face.

"When I was 17 I finally went to the doctor. Lung cancer." A soft gasp from beside me, as Yui grabbed my hand. I squeezed back.

"I dropped out of school and started Chemo, radiation, all of it. I would get better, then the doctors would find more of it. Or find that it just stopped responding to the treatment. When I was 20, I laid in the hospital bed as my mother and father gathered around to say goodbye." Yui let out a choked sob and I squeezed her hand harder, still not looking away from the fabric above me.

"As I closed my eyes, for what I knew was the last time, my grandmother's locket, one I always wear, started to heat up and shine. The next time I opened my eyes, I was laying in some handsome guy's arms." I finally looked at her with a wry grin. "Hades. I woke up in the arms of death himself." She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Shhh…" I pulled her into my ar and she shook her head.

"It's not okay! When we graduate, you're just going to go back to you time and-" She sobbed. I felt my own eyes prickle, but nodded.

"I know." I whispered.

She pulled back and searched for why my voice sounded so calm. "I'm okay with it Yui. That's why… I don't bare a grudge against death. I've come to terms. This is just like… a year to enjoy myself. My last chance for fun." If my smile wasn't quite as reassuring as I hoped, it was close enough.

Yui just pulled me to her and cried. We laid on the bed and honestly…. I cried too. Until, exhausted, we fell into a light doze.

Yui woke me up later and explained an idea she had. While I was asleep, she had gone out and gathered a few of the others that wanted to help show Hades that things could be okay. I smiled at her, glad she wasn't focusing on what I had told her. Together, we all walked to Hades' bench. He seemed shocked so many wanted to join him. He looked at me, and I just gave him a small smile.

I paid more attention on the way to the hill this time, and I could tell Yui did as well. Just in case. Hades didn't seem to mind me walking beside him this time. He was nervous of course, but didn't directly say anything. I smiled at him, and he gave me a small one in return.

Apollo smiled when we reached Hades' spot. "Now that I get a better look, there really are a lot of stars!"

Dee-dee breathed out, a grin on his face as well. "I wonder how many there are. They say there are hundreds of billions of hundreds of billions of stars."

As they discussed how many that could be, I crouched down next to Hades as he began to pull out his telescope. We both froze when I felt a raindrop, and Tsukito declared, "It's raining."

Hades sighed and stood up, quickly turning away. I couldn't let him go, and before I had consciously thought about it, I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Wait." I whispered, giving him a rueful smile, then nodding towards Apollo.

He was grinning like a fool as he surveyed everyone. "All right! This is where the fun starts!" Everyone around him nodded and striped down to their bathing suits, even Yui.

Dee-dee smirked and turned to Hades and I. "We didn't get to use our swimsuits at the seaside school."

'Pollo punched the air. "Yeah! We won't let any misfortune beat us!"

"Yes, It now won't matter if we get wet." Honestly, I love how Tsukito speaks. It's just so straightforward and deadpanned. I looked at all the smiling faces and felt my chest warm. I loved all of these dorks.

Yui frowned and stepped closer to Balder. "Are you not getting wet from the rain?" She was incredulous, and honestly, same. That was strange.

Dee-dee grinned. "Even nature loves him!" Balder just grinned. "Looks like my swimsuit is pointless again."

"Stay away from me! It'll stop raining on me!" Apollo cried, running off. The others followed him quickly, trying to splash him or push him in a puddle.

I turned to Hades and smiled. He had such a bewildered look on his face. I squeezed his hand and pulled him out of the rain with me. Once under the gazebo, I turned to him. "I know you have a literal curse on you, one that is extremely unfair, but it still doesn't change what I said before. Life is what you make of it, and I'm not going to let you wallow in misfortune. Kapeesh?"

Hades stared down at me, and for a minute, I was sure I overstepped. But then he pulled me into a hug. It was stiff, and awkward, but it was a hug I quickly returned. "Thank you." He said into my hair. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It was nothing."

He shook his head. "It was everything. I have brought misfortune wherever I go. But.. now I see that even when there is bad, there is always good when there are people who care for me."

He finally let go, and I instantly wanted to pull him back in… because it was cold of course. He stared down at me, a soft smile on his face. "If that is not happiness, I do not know what is."

I swear my heart was going to stop. Thankfully, I was saved from answering by Dee-Dee. "What are you doing Hades? We brought a swimsuit for you!" The 'swimsuit' was a speedo like his own and my face heated even more. Yui raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly looked away.

But the swimsuit wasn't needed. As if finding delight playing in the rain, misfortune decided it would rather us just stare up at the sky. That works!

"Is the misfortune giving up?" Apollo asked. I love that dude. Always looking at the bright side. Now that the rain stopped, everyone stepped out to look at the sky. It was just so beautiful….

"Rose." I turned to see Hades with his telescope set up. "Would you like to look?" I nodded and walked up to him. There was a look in his eyes that I didn't know how to read. They seemed softer. I quickly looked through the lense and the sky took my breath away.


End file.
